Excuse Me Ma'am You're A Mom- Re-Done
by ShinyBrownHair
Summary: Ziva is nine months pregnant.unfortunately the team didn't know. when Ziva goes into labour and starts to panic the only person she wants is Tony. How do the team and Tony react to her secret? Rated T due to Paranoia
1. Chapter 1

A/N Here is the better version of chapter one i understand why the first version was...er...awful. i started it when i was 11 going on 12. I should'ce been banned from the internet.  
Disclamier (this'll be my only disclamier for this fic); i own nothing. apart from my Blackberry ( the phone not the fruit)  
XxXxXXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx  
The NCIS Office  
Tony was pacing up and down the bullpen ignoring the annoyed glances from McGee. "She hates me" He babbled"why else would she ignore me for two months? SHE HATES ME!"  
McGee raised a eyebrow trying to resist the urge to hit Tony. A week after Ziva had gone on vacation Tony had started babbling about how Ziva hated him and pacing. It was driving everyone mental and they were all counting off the days till she returned. Gibbs entered the bullpen clutching his coffee and shooting distrustful glances at Jenny's office door. After about a week of Tony's pacing she'd banned coffee in the bullpen claiming that the amount off coffee Gibb's team drank wasn't going to help the situation. Gibbs had thrown his computer off of his desk. The ban had been removed by the next day-Gibbs had terrified everybody. Tony stopped whining at the sight of his boss throwing himself into his chair and was the same routine everyday- Until Tony's phone rang. mystified he picked it up spinning his chair as he did so. "DiNozzo" He said clearing his throat. The reply startled him though. "This is Bethesda Hospital"The voice said " I'm Doctor Grayling. Ziva David is in labour but she's panicking and said to call you"  
"I'm on my way" Tony said panic and confusion clear in his voice."give me half an hour" He put down the phone grabbing his bag and getting up "Ziva needs me. she's in labour... i didn't even know she was pregnant" He was babbling again in his panic and Gibbs got up looking concerned. He moved to Tony and head-slapped him."I'll drive"He said simply " Come on McGee"  
McGee got up smiling at Tony "She'll be fine. She's Ziva afterall".  
The trio was silent after that not even commenting when Gibb's driving was worse than usual- he drove faster than he'd driven before desperate to get to Ziva

XxXxXXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx


	2. Chapter 2

The trio arrived at the hospital twenty minutes later- Gibbs counted the drive a success because he wasn't pulled over and they all made it to the hospital alive. They ran into the reception getting the receptionists attention quickly. "Where is Ziva David?" Tony snapped losing all patience and terrifying the receptionist who quickly told them where they needed to go. They ran as fast as they could to Ziva room . Stopping right outside the door. Tony took a deep breath before turning to Gibbs " i can't do this" He hissed " i can't go in there and pretend that every fucking thing is okay because she lied Gibbs. she lied to us... she lied to me"  
Gibbs looked into Tony's eyes "You can" he said softly " you can do this because she's Ziva and you love her and she needs you Tony. it'll be hard but you can do this". Tony took a deep breath and opened the door stepping into the small room.  
Ziva lay on the bed panting and screaming and Tony felt his eyes widen at the sight of her because suddenly everything wa so, so, so real. Ziva was giving birth and she needed him. He darted to the bed taking Ziva's hand in his "I'm here" he said soothingly "I'm here and you're ding brilliantly Zee. just focus on me. squeeze my hand. you can do this"Ziva smiled at him before screaming again as she pushed for the last time.  
Ziva POV

I Shut my eyes , sinking back into the bed with a relieved sigh when i heard the cry "You have a beautiful baby girl"The nurse said and i opened my eyes ready to see my daughter. The nurse placed the small bundle in my arms , the soft pink blanket that she was wrapped in brushing gently across my skin. " i have a daughter" i said aloud falling in love with her quickly " I know exactly what to call her"  
"Tell me then" Tony smiled sitting next to her " and tell me how long you've been here"  
"Malka. It means Queen " Ziva smiled " and i've been here for around a day. i wouldn't have panicked but i was alone and wanted her father"


End file.
